


Secret Admirer

by brendini511



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendini511/pseuds/brendini511
Summary: A late night in a chat room leads to some interesting conversation for Jack and Sam





	Secret Admirer

  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Stargate, but can I lay claim to Dr. Jeff Weber? LOL! (Okay, you guys probably don't know who that is. Anyway, I don't own them, I never will, I'll return them unharmed.  
  
A/N: This is actually a culmination of a couple of my ideas. I expected 2 stories, and got 1 (hopefully) good one. Feel free to let me know what you think!  
  
Major Samantha Carter walked into her house, turning lights on as she went. After this latest mission, there couldn't be enough light.  
  
When the MALP data had been analyzed, no one seemed to notice when day and night occurred on the planet. As it turned out, their day was the equivalent of two or three days, and the same with nights. SG-1 had just spent 72 hours in darkness.  
  
Sam headed into her office. She needed to check her email. Her brother, Mark, was supposed to be sending new pictures of his kids. After printing out the attachments, Sam started to close things down, when a word on the screen caught her attention: chat. Shaking her head, she was going to continue with her task when she thought, 'Why not? It's not like they'll know who I am.'  
  
She began browsing through the chat room options, shaking her head at some, when one of the topics piqued her interest: star gazers. She smiled, and decided to give it a shot. She could point out the dippers, and that's about it, but she might learn something.  
  
Not wanting to use her regular profile, she created a new one, deciding to be silly. Finally, she was ready to join the chat room. She found one with only a couple of people in it.  
  
2smart2sexy has entered the room

2smart2sexy: Hi, all!

Hockeyfan53: Hi. Welcome to my room! LOL

2smart2sexy: Thanks. Fair warning, I'm a novice with astronomy.

Hockeyfan53: That's okay. I can teach you:)

Spaceinvader85: Hi, 2smart2sexy. Where are you from?

2smart2sexy: Colorado these days. I was a military brat, so I moved a lot. You guys?

Hockeyfan53: Grew up in Minnesota. Great place! Right now, I travel a lot for work, but Colorado, mostly.

Spaceinvader85: I used to live in Toronto, but I'm in Colorado now, too! How funny!

Hockeyfan53: Anyone want to say where? Outside Colorado Springs, here.

2smart2sexy: Me, too! This is funny!

Spaceinvader85: Gotta go. Nice chatting with you!

Hockeyfan53: Bye.

2smart2sexy: Bye!

2smart2sexy: So, what do you do?

Hockeyfan53: I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. LOL

2smart2sexy:LOL! My boss said that once!

Hockeyfan53: What about you?

2smart2sexy: All I can say is that I'm a scientist.

Hockeyfan53: No! Not a scientist! (runs in other direction!)

2smart2sexy: Actually, a theoretical astrophysicist.

Hockeyfan53: I'll let it slide, this time. So, did you follow your folks into the military?

2smart2sexy: Air Force, just like my dad.

Hockeyfan53: What about your mom?  
  
Hockeyfan53: Sorry, didn't mean to get too personal.

2smart2sexy: That's OK. She died when I was young.

Hockeyfan53: I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to love someone you love.

2smart2sexy: That's OK. Personal experience?

Hockeyfan53: I lost my son several years ago. My wife left not much later.

2smart2sexy: Now it's my turn to say I'm sorry.

Hockeyfan53: It gets easier to deal with. Plus, I've had some things happen that have helped.

2smart2sexy: Workaholic?

Hockeyfan53: Well, I wouldn't say that, but my job is very demanding. Sometimes I'm gone for weeks at a time.

2smart2sexy: Me, too.

Hockeyfan53: You get lots of frequent flyer miles, huh?

2smart2sexy: In a matter of speaking.

Hockeyfan53: So, you have anyone special in your life?

2smart2sexy: Kind of. Hockeyfan53: ???

2smart2sexy: It's...complicated.

Hockeyfan53: Office romance?

2smart2sexy: Well, there's not much romance to it. I don't know if he feels the same, and he's off limits. Air Force regs.

Hockeyfan53: So, you care about him, and you don't know if he feels the same?

2smart2sexy: Well, one time, he said he cared about me "more than he's supposed to", but that was a long time ago. Things could have changed.  
  
Across town, Jack O'Neill's jaw dropped. 'Sam?' he thought. 'No way!'  
  
Hockeyfan53: Is there anyone else in your life?

2smart2sexy: I have some good friends, one of my best friends has a teenage daughter, and we're real close. My brother lives in San Diego, and he has 2 kids. I just got new pics of them tonight, actually. You?

Hockeyfan53: Mostly friends at work. There is one in particular, though.

2smart2sexy: Office romance?

Hockeyfan53: Yeah. Same story as you, though. Not allowed.(

2smart2sexy: Have you told her?

Hockeyfan53: I tried to a couple of times, but, I'm her superior. I don't want her to feel pressured. Besides, we work so well together, I hate to ruin that. 2smart2sexy: Well, maybe you could let her know in some small way, that you do care.  
  
An idea popped into Jack's head, and he knew just what he could do.  
  
Hockeyfan53: I know exactly what I'll do.

2smart2sexy: Well, I should probably eat something. I've been away for a few days, so I have lots to do. Hope to chat with you again.

Hockeyfan53: You, too. Just remember, you never know when something might happen.

2smart2sexy: Bye!

Hockeyfan53: Bye.

2smart2sexy has logged out.  
  
Sam decided to take the easy way out, and ordered a pizza. After eating and putting away the leftovers, she sat down to pay her bills.  
  
'I better do it now,' she thought. 'Heaven only knows what could happen tomorrow.'  
  
Once she finished that, she decided to take a nice long bath, and call it a night.  
  
The next morning, she woke up in a really good mood. 'I just know today's going to be good!'  
  
After she got to the base, she headed for her lab. She had a lot of problems to fix. When she got there, she was surprised to find an envelope stuck to her door. She pulled it off, and went inside.  
  
In the envelope, she found a CD, and a note.  
  
Dear Sam, Play this CD, and enjoy. Think about the words to the songs.  
        Your Secret Admirer  
  
There were no clues in the note, and it had been printed off a computer. Shaking her head, she put the CD in her stereo, and pushed "play". The beginning strains of "I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You" poured out of the speakers.  
  
Sam sat there just listening to the music. She hadn't even noticed how much time had passed, until a knock sounded at her door halfway through "She's Every Woman".  
  
"Come."  
  
Daniel stuck his head in the door.  
  
"Hey, Sam. Just thought I'd come by. I haven't seen you this morning."  
  
"Yeah, I've been tied up this morning."  
  
He gave her a questioning look. She was sitting at her desk, with no folders open, and nothing in front of her. She smiled.  
  
"This was waiting for me this morning."  
  
"A Garth Brooks CD?"  
  
"Actually, a lot more than just him."  
  
"Someone dropped off a homemade CD?"  
  
"It was hanging on the door with a note," she said, handing him the note.  
  
"Wow. A secret admirer, and obviously someone on base. Who do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Whoever he is, he has an interesting variety of music interests."  
  
Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, there are several different styles of music on that CD. There's even a Bonnie Raitt song."  
  
"Not the one I think?"  
  
"'Something to Talk About', yep. Makes me think there are way too many people I don't know on base."  
  
Daniel looked at his watch. "We better go. We have a debriefing in ten minutes."  
  
After shutting down the stereo, Sam followed him out the door. They walked to the elevator, and headed to the conference room.  
  
"Hey, kids," Jack said, smiling.  
  
"Good morning, sir."  
  
"Morning, Jack. Good night last night?"  
  
"Not the way you mean, Danny. I just had an interesting conversation with someone."  
  
Sam couldn't help the stab of jealousy she felt at that statement. 'It must have been quite a conversation, with that reaction.'  
  
The debriefing started, as General Hammond walked in the room.  
  
Two hours later, everyone was ready to head to the cafeteria for lunch. Sometimes debriefing was for the birds!  
  
The day passed quickly, and before Sam knew it, it was after six o'clock. She was still heavily involved in one of her "doohickeys" as Colonel O'Neill called them. She was just missing one little piece of what it was going to take to make it work, and she wanted to find it before she went home. Deciding to take a break, she figured she would check her email, and maybe check the chat rooms. There was nothing interesting in her inbox, so she headed to chat.  
  
2smart2sexy has entered the room.  
  
2smart2sexy: Hey, hockeyfan53! How's it going?

Hockeyfan53: Good, you?

2smart2sexy: I had an interesting day.

Hockeyfan53: Anything you can talk about?

2smart2sexy: There was a CD, and a note from a "secret admirer" waiting for me this morning.

Hockeyfan53: Sounds promising.

2smart2sexy: It was hanging on my door at work. (

hockeyfan53: So, you have another admirer?

2smart2sexy: It appears so. What about you? Did you make any progress in your situation?

Hockeyfan53: Well, I gave her a small gesture, and we'll see where it goes from there.

2smart2sexy: May I suggest flowers? Not necessarily roses, though those are always nice. Find out what her favorite is, or pick her a bunch of wild flowers, if you can.

Hockeyfan53: Great idea. Actually, I sent her flowers, but she probably doesn't know it, yet.

2smart2sexy: ???

hockeyfan53: She has a tendency to work late, and I sent them to her house. I just hope she doesn't work too late tonight.

2smart2sexy: So, she's a workaholic, too?

Hockeyfan53: She gets very involved in her work. She likes to figure things out before she leaves them.

2smart2sexy: I'm the same way.  
  
Two floors down, Jack O'Neill grinned. He was really glad he had decided to wait to go home. This way, he could keep an eye out for Sam in the chat room.  
  
Hockeyfan53: So, did you enjoy your CD?

2smart2sexy: Definitely. I had a grin on my face all day. Whoever he is, he sure knows how to pick songs to make a girl happy!

Hockeyfan53: That's good.

Hockeyfan53: So, would you mind if I email you sometime?

2smart2sexy: Sure. I'll give you my email before I log out, which will probably be pretty soon. I'm just taking a break.  
  
'Perfect!' Jack thought. 'Now, I can drop her anonymous notes, and not go anywhere near her!'  
  
hockeyfan53: I'll give you mine, too, in case you want to contact me. I'm not always going to be able to be in the chat room.

2smart2sexy: You mean you're not waiting here, pining for me? I'm hurt! LOL

hockeyfan53: LOL

hockeyfan53: So, you're still at work?

2smart2sexy: Yeah, I'm working on one of my "doohickey"s , as he calls them.

2smart2sexy: I better get back to work. You can email me at [jacksgirl@mail.net](mailto:jacksgirl@mail.net).

hockeyfan53: Great! Mine is samsboy@mail.net. Don't work too hard!

2smart2sexy: Same to you!  
  
2smart2sexy has logged out.  
  
'Now, to surprise her more!' Jack thought.  
  
He closed up his office, and headed up two levels. He casually walked past Sam's office, then turned back, as if an afterthought.  
  
"Hey, Carter! Whacha doin'?"  
  
"Hi, sir. Just finishing up with this, then out the door." Sam had gotten an idea while chatting, and it seemed to be working.  
  
"You wanna grab a pizza?"  
  
"Sure, sir. I'm almost done here. You want to give Daniel a call?"  
  
"He and Teal'c are doing.something, I don't know what. He said they were gonna be busy all night."  
  
Sam finished what she was doing, and let out a cry when it worked.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Sorry, sir. I've been working on this all day, and I finally got it to work."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
Sam puttered around, putting things right. In a few minutes, she was ready to leave.  
  
"Ready, sir?"  
  
"Yeah. So, where do you want to get the pizza?"  
  
"The usual is fine, sir. If you want, we can catch a movie," she found herself suggesting. She held her breath.  
  
"Sure, sounds good. Why don't I get the pizza, and I'll meet you at your place. You can decide the movie."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They made their way out of the complex, and to their cars.  
  
"See you in a little bit," Jack said.  
  
"Okay," Sam answered.  
  
She made her way home, where she found a huge bouquet of roses on her front steps.  
  
"Oh, my," she breathed. She found the card, and held her breath while she read it.  
  
My Beautiful Samantha, Please accept these roses as a token of my affection. Their beauty could never be half as much as yours. Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Oh, my," she repeated. She unlocked the door, and bent down and picked up the flowers. As she did, Jack drove up with the pizza.  
  
"Wow," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I hadn't really gotten that far in my vocabulary yet."  
  
"Beautiful flowers. Who are they from?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do we need to call a Code 3 again?" Jack teased.  
  
"If you do, call one on base, too. He left a CD and a note on my door this morning," she said, blushing. This was hard, talking about this with him. She secretly hoped he would get terribly jealous, but was disappointed with his response.  
  
"Great. I'm glad. You deserve it all," he remarked calmly. He was actually enjoying it immensely, being able to watch her enjoy his gifts.  
  
She was puzzled by his lack of response. 'Men,' she thought. 'Who can figure them out?'  
  
"I'll get the plates and napkins," she said, heading toward the kitchen.  
  
"Did you decide on a movie?"  
  
"How about 'Air Force One'?"  
  
"That's good. It's not too girly," he commented, teasing.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I should change my mind," she said, meeting him in the living room. She had also brought them each a beer.  
  
"Nope, too late. The choice has already been made." He put the tape in the VCR, and started the movie.  
  
Sam settled on the floor in front of the couch, without realizing how close she had settled to Jack. Part-way through the movie, she noticed he had started rubbing her shoulders. He didn't seem to realize he was doing it, so she decided to enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
Actually, Jack knew exactly what he was doing. He hoped he was driving her crazy. He found himself paying more attention to her than the movie, noticing her reaction to his touch.  
  
By the time the movie ended, Sam was about to crawl out of her skin. It felt like every nerve ending was on fire, waiting for his touch. Even after the VCR stopped, he continued kneading her shoulders. She thought she was going to be a puddle of goo by the time he was done.  
  
"Jack?" she said quietly. They were both surprised at her use of his first name. She looked up at him from her position on the floor.  
  
"Yes, Sam?"  
  
"I-I need to get up."  
  
"Okay," he said, pulling his hands away. He was surprised when she sat down next to him.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Jack, I know that-that nothing can happen, and I don't know how you feel, but-"  
  
"Sam, I'm hockeyfan53."  
  
Her head shot up. "What?"  
  
He nodded. "It was a total coincidence, when you showed up in that chatroom. At first, I didn't know it was you, until-"  
  
"What I said about caring," she finished.  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"So, then, I was going to tell you, but I wanted to follow your advice first."  
  
"You did a great job on the CD. I really enjoyed it."  
  
"They were all true, Sam. Every one of them."  
  
"And the roses! Jack, they're beautiful!"  
  
"I meant what the note said. They are nothing compared to your beauty. You're gorgeous outside," he said with a leer, "but you're even more beautiful inside, and that's what counts."  
  
"Oh, Jack! You're going to make me cry!"  
  
"Sam, I can't ask you to break regs with me. Your career is way too important. Heck, you could be my boss, one day."  
  
"Jack, let's take it one step at a time, okay? Rome wasn't built in a day."  
  
"Please, no clichés!" he exclaimed, covering his head. "Do you have a particular step in mind?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, her features going soft.  
  
He looked down at her reverently, and put his hand to her cheek.  
  
"How about if we start with a kiss we both remember?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, and he leaned down. Slowly and softly, their lips met tentatively. They took their time, and kept it simple. When Sam felt she was going to overload, he seemed to sense it, and the kiss deepened. Now, they were exploring each other, the nuances, tastes, textures. In time, the demand for air overpowered their need for each other.  
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed softly. She could only nod her agreement.  
  
They held each other, catching their breath.  
  
When her mind caught up with her body, she looked at him curiously. "What do you mean 'that both of us will remember'?"  
  
Jack had the grace to look sheepish.  
  
"Okay, I have a confession to make. You remember a few years ago, when Teal'c and I were caught in that time loop?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, on one of the loops, I kissed you."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the control room."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You mean after?" She nodded.  
  
"I timed it so that was the last thing I did. The general was kind of shocked. You were pretty stunned, too."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"I turned in my resignation first."  
  
"Yeah, that would be a shock."  
  
"So, you're not mad?"  
  
"No, after all, I got one now. It's not like you came after me, like I did you."  
  
"Let me tell you, if that happened now, it would probably end differently."  
  
She blushed. "Can we talk about something else now?"  
  
"How about how incredible you are?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You are absolutely, bar none, the most incredibly special man."  
  
Now it was his turn to blush.  
  
"Can we talk about something else now?" he echoed.  
  
She pulled his lips down to hers, and gave him the most exquisite kiss. Soon, they were breathless again.  
  
"You keep that up, and all the steps are going to happen tonight!" he admonished.  
  
"You mean we can't make out like rabbits?" she joked.  
  
"Sweetheart, we can do anything you want. I just don't want to rush you into anything."  
  
"Jack, I think we're past the point of rushing."  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"I think we're-"  
  
"My name," he interrupted.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"I love how that sounds, coming from you. By the way, did I tell you how much I love your screen name?"  
  
"In the chat room? Yeah, I didn't want to use my regular one, so I made a new one."  
  
"It's very true. I like your email, too."  
  
"Actually, I just got that one. Can you imagine what Daniel would say?"  
  
"Probably, 'it's about time'. He kinda got things completely figured out after he went 'glowy'."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"About us?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I'm ready to share you with anyone yet."  
  
"I never want to share you. Does that make me bad?" he asked.  
  
"Well, there won't be any other 'Laira’s, you can count on that."  
  
"Never," he vowed. "That was an extreme situation, with just a little coercion on her part," he said sarcastically. "Actually, I was so glad to see you, the only way I could keep me from throwing myself at you was to shut it all down."  
  
"Well, don't do it again," she said, the hurt she had felt present in her eyes.  
  
"Sam, I will never intentionally hurt you. I'm so sorry I have in the past!"  
  
"So, we're going to keep this quiet?"  
  
"For now, I think that would be best. I'll talk to General Hammond, see if there's anything that can be done."  
  
"When can I see you again?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"God, I sound needy!"  
  
"Believe me, you're not the only one! I don't want to let you go."  
  
"Wait! We have a mission tomorrow."  
  
"You're right. Well, that'll make things interesting, anyway."  
  
"If Daniel even gets an inkling that things have changed, he won't let it go until he knows everything. You know that, right?"  
  
"I'll give him some rocks to play with!"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"I just hope they paid closer attention to the MALP data this time!"  
  
"You don't want to spend three days in the dark?"  
  
"Well, actually, that could be fun!" He waggled his eyebrows.  
  
"You have no idea!" she countered.  
  
"I can't wait to find out."  
  
"All in good time, Jack. All in good time."  
  
Jack got up, then pulled her after him.  
  
"On that note, I should probably go. Otherwise, I may never leave!"  
  
"I wish-" she said with longing.  
  
"In time, Samantha. Be patient."  
  
"'Samantha'. I don't remember the last time anyone called me that, other than being in trouble."  
  
"Believe me, you're in trouble." He paused. "Okay, one of these days, we're going to sit down and go over everything that's happened to us, and how it made us feel."  
  
"How about if you start with a replay of the kiss in the control room?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Your wish is my command, ma'am."  
  
He put his hands on either side of her face, pulling her to him. Before she knew it, he had her dipped to one side, and all she could feel were his lips on hers. The kiss intensified, his mouth coaxing hers open. He explored her depths, and learned her secrets. After several minutes (who knew how many?), he pulled her back upright, and ended the kiss.  
  
"Oh, god! And you expect to leave?" she asked.  
  
He grinned. "So, I did good?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! That's what you did then?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No wonder you wouldn't tell us about it."  
  
"You think I'd tell Daniel?"  
  
"Does Teal'c know?"  
  
He shook his head. "Only me, and now you. This was something private. I didn't want to share with anyone."  
  
"So, I don't expect I'll get another one of those in the control room?"  
  
"Only if you want the entire base to know within five minutes." He paused. "I gotta go," he said, regret in his voice.  
  
"I know. I wish," she said wistfully.  
  
"Me, too. But, it'll happen. I don't want us to try to rush things, then have things blow up."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"How about one more for the road?" he asked as they reached the front door. She nodded.  
  
He leaned down, and she met him, their lips fusing together into a soul- searing kiss. She pulled him closer, and, soon, there was only their clothing between them. Suddenly, she pushed him against the door, and the kiss grew desperate. Hands moved over shoulders, backs, until they came back to themselves. They pulled away from each other. They just looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally, Sam spoke.  
  
"I don't know what came over me. I've never-"  
  
He grinned. "It must be my charming personality."  
  
"Yeah, it must be."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bright and early."  
  
He gave her one last kiss, and left. After he was gone, Sam leaned back against the door. So many things had changed over the course of one evening! She felt like telling the world what had happened, but knew she couldn't' do that. So, she settled for Janet.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Janet. You busy?" Sam asked.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you. How's Cassie?"  
  
"She's fine." Janet paused. "Spill it, Sam!"  
  
Sam took a deep breath. "Jack kissed me."  
  
"Jack? As in Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He kissed you. What did you do?"  
  
"Other than turn to mush? I kissed him back."  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"Janet, you have to swear you won't tell anyone! Not even Cassie."  
  
"Okay, not a word. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Take things slow. He's going to talk to General Hammond."  
  
"Wait! Don't you have a mission tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, that's going to be interesting. We're going to try not to show a difference in our attitudes."  
  
"You think that'll work?"  
  
"I hope so," Sam said wistfully.  
  
"I wish you all the best, Sam. And not a word to anyone!"  
  
"Thanks, Janet. I just had to talk to someone! I better go. I have some cleaning up to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pizza, Janet! We had pizza, and I need to clean it up."  
  
"Wait, this wasn't just a kiss in your lab, or something? You had pizza?"  
  
"And watched a movie."  
  
"Okay, give me all the details! You have a cordless phone, so pick up as you talk!"  
  
"Well, he came into my lab tonight, after I got out of the chatroom and-"  
  
"Chatroom? Since when do you chat?"  
  
"It was an impulse thing last night, and, believe me, I'm glad I did!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, there were only two other people in the room, and then one of them left. So then, it was just me, and what turned out to be Jack."  
  
"You chatted with him?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I didn't know it was him, until tonight. Now that I look back at it, I guess I should have known. But, what are the chances? I had no idea he ever did that!"  
  
"So, what else?"  
  
"Well, there was a homemade CD waiting for me this morning. As it turns out, it was from him. Then, the roses!"  
  
"Roses?"  
  
"The most beautiful roses, Janet! And the note was the best part! I'll show you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, so you were in the chatroom tonight. And?"  
  
"We were chatting again. It's so funny, now, because he said he gave 'her' a small gesture. After I suggested he give her flowers, he said he had sent her roses, but she probably didn't know it yet, because he sent them to her house."  
  
"So, how did you end up having pizza with him?"  
  
"Well, after we finished chatting, he came to my lab, and just asked me if I wanted to. I was so surprised, I said yes. At first, I thought Daniel and Teal'c would be with us, but Jack said they were busy. Then, I found myself suggesting a movie. He agreed, and said he'd meet me here with the pizza. I could pick the movie."  
  
"What'd you watch?"  
  
"'Air Force One'."  
  
"Oh, Sam!"  
  
"Well, I thought I would go with something safe. This wasn't supposed to be a date."  
  
"Okay, point taken."  
  
"I was so disappointed when he didn't react to the flowers! I thought for sure there would be a flicker, or something! Anyway, we sat down to watch the movie and eat, and I sat on the floor."  
  
I don't' know, but he took advantage of it. He rubbed my shoulders through almost the whole movie. I was a puddle of goo. Once the movie finished, I got up on the couch. That's when it happened!"  
  
"You kissed him?"  
  
"He kissed me, but first, he told me he was the guy in the chatroom, and my secret admirer."  
  
"So, you made out with your CO?"  
  
"Janet! It wasn't-Okay, I did, and I'd have to say I enjoyed it immensely. I can't wait for it to happen again."  
  
"Well, it's about time!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You forget, I've known about your feelings for years."  
  
"True. Well, I better go. I do have a mission tomorrow."  
  
"I expect more details soon."  
  
"Talk to you later, Janet."  
  
"Good night, Sam."  
  
Sam did her nightly routine, and went to bed.  
  
THE END (FOR NOW)


End file.
